Full Moon Rising
by BillyEarnhartJr
Summary: so funny you'll laugh until you can't laugh anymore its more then your usual inu-yahsa humor fic read and review plzzzzzzz
1. prologe

(A/n i deleted this fic and reloaded it because some people said they where haveing problems reading it so i fixed it for yah well here you go)  
  
Full Moon Rising  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kikyo your dead when I get to you, you better run." Inu-yasha yelled into the forest. Kikyo had shot him with an arrow trying to pin him to the tree. But she didn't get away without being injured in the shoulder by him a very deep cut enough for her to bleed to death from if not treated right away.   
  
But she was to busy running from him. Next thing Inu-yasha knew is he was hit by an arrow and pend to a tree where she wanted him all along. "Die Inu-yasha, I'll see you in hell." With that said she fell to the ground.  
  
Kaede her younger sister ran to her "Kikyo" she yelled. When she reached her it was to late she was almost dead. "Kaede" Kikyo got out "burn this with me when I die so no one can use it to kill those who should live there lives by burning this with me no evil my get it and us it for wrong such as him" she stated pointing to Inu-yasha. "Me, what did I do" Inu-yasha asked.   
  
"Because your evil." I am not evil." "Are to." "Are not."   
  
"Shut up, the both of you, now what is it Kikyo." Kaede asked her sister. "Goodbye sister I will miss you don't forget to burn this with me" Kikyo stated holding up the Shikon no Tama. "I will miss you sister Kae..." and with that she died.   
  
"No, Kikyo don't die don't die Kikyo" Kaede screamed to the sky. "Let's go" one of the villagers stated. "We must burn her before night fall." "What about me?"   
  
Inu-yasha asked. The villagers just ignored him and walked on. "Well I'll just sing why I wait, Because I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I know this I'm goin no where fast that's what they say I'm troubled... , Lifestyles of the rich and the famous always complainen if money suck a problem.....   
  
(a/n I know they didn't have Good Charlotte back then but I just love the guitarist Billy from Good Charlotte so much he's so sexy well anyways that's why I put that in there ok if you have a problem with that then go away and stop reading this fanfic) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
  
Or were you sent to save me?  
  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
  
Worthy or redeeming  
  
To... Break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
Imperfect cry, and screaming ecstasy  
  
So what befalls the flawless?  
  
Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully  
  
Now watch as it destroys me  
  
To...break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
Break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
  
I left it all to die  
  
I saw it's birth, I watched it grow  
  
I felt it change me  
  
I took the life, I ate it slow  
  
Now it consumes me  
  
I... break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
Break down and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
... Heart away"  
  
(a/n I know another set of lyrics only longer this may be the last pair of lyrics and maybe it won't be hehehe *even chuckle* ow sorry)   
  
Kagome sang as she swept the floor in the well house. Not noticing the noise coming from inside the well a scratching noise. Right as Kagome turned around hearing the noise. A giant centipede jumped from the well and pulled Kagome in with her.   
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama" the centipede demon ordered to Kagome. "What are you talking about Shikon what?" Kagome asked back to the centipede demon. "What is this jewel you speak of?"   
  
Kagome asked again. "Give me the jewel I know you have it hand it over" and with that said the centipede demon bit Kagome in the side. After the Centipede bit Kagome in the side the jewel popped out of her side and landed in Kagomes hand 'So this is the shikon jewel the Centipede demon wants, I won't let her have it.'  
  
All of a sudden she was not in the well any longer but standing in front of the tree that looked just like her tree at home that her grandpa called the gods tree. Only this one had a guy with white hair and ears on top of his head. "Hey I wonder if there real or fake ears hmmmmmm." Kagome walked up to the guy stuck to the tree and started to pull on his ears.   
  
Inu-yasha woke with a start "Hey that hurts hey stop that women, let go of my ears ." "Ow there real ears what are you a monster" Kagome asked Inu-yasha. "No, I'm a hanyou dog-demon, thank you very much" Inu-yasha stated to Kagome. "Ow, that's what you are."   
  
Then all of a sudden some of the trees started to fall. "Ow no not again not that centipede." "Centipede, what centipede" Inu-yasha asked looking confused. "The centipede wanting this thing called the Shikon no Tama" Kagome stated holding up the Shikon no Tama.   
  
"You have the Shikon no Tama hand it over, give me the Shikon no Tama." "Ow no not you to." Kagome looked worried 'having to fight a centipede demon is enough not this guy to.'   
  
"Well you know you can't have the Shikon no Tama your a stranger I can't trust you with the Shikon no Tama." "Why not" Inu-yasha asked. "For one I don't even know your name let alone trust you with the Shikon no Tama."   
  
"Names Inu-yasha nice to meet you" Inu-yasha greeted Kagome "And your name is..." Inu-yasha asked after a long silence from Kagome. "Ow I'm sorry names Kagome." "Ka-go-me nice name, Hey turn around." "What for?" "Just turn around." "Ok" and with that Kagome turned around "Ow crap I'm in trouble now" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Staring down at Kagome was the centipede demon. "Please centipede thing whatever you are please don't eat me I won't be very tasty. I'm only skin and bones. I don't think you want to eat me." Kagome said worriedly to the centipede demon fearing for her life. "You know that's a centipede demon" Inu-yasha stated with sarcasm clear in his voice.   
  
"Shut up you mutt." "I'm not a mutt, I was thinking about saving you but now I don't want to because you called me a mutt wench." Before Kagome could reply the centipede demon threw Kagome into the God's tree which Inu-yasha was penned to.   
  
"Inu-yasha I beg you." "Say please and I might help you." "Please Inu-yasha I'm sorry for calling you a mutt" "That's better take out this arrow and I can save you hopefully." "Hopefully what do you mean hopefully you better." "Ok I will" with that said Kagome pulled the arrow out and Inu-yasha was set free from the tree he was penned to for 50 years.  
  
"Muwahahahahahah, (evil chuckle), I'm finally free'd from that god almighty tree. Yes, i'm free." Inu-yasha said kissing the ground. "Whats wrong with you your kissing the ground you imbisule." Kagome said trying to hold back a laugh.   
  
"Ow yah got a little to excited." Inu-yasha stated a little embarassed. By this time Kagome was turning tomato red trying not to laugh at Inu-yasha. "I'll Be back" Inu-yasha stated running to kill. Kagome couldn't hold back her laugh any longer. She cracked and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Hey you!" Inu-yasha yelled at the centipede demon. "Who me?" Asked the centipede demon batting her eyelashes at Inu-yasha acting all inascent. "Where's your weapon runt" "Right here" He said while flipping his claws out. And running towards the demon.   
  
He stopped for a second and asked the centipede demon "How would you like your death slow or fast, and if fast. How many peices would you like to be in two peices or many? Hummmm." Inu-yasha asked tapping his figure on his chin waiting for an answer from the centipede demon.  
  
"None" the centipede replied "because i'm not dying you are." "What i'm not dying, you are" Inu-yasha stated in a state of shock. "Well lets see who dies first shell we" Inu-yahsa said charging at the centipede demon.   
  
And ripping a big gash in the centipedes side. A loud scream of pain could be heard from the demon. "You i'll kill you" the centipede demon said running at Inu-yahsa. But Inu-yahsa just ran strait back at the demon. Inu-yahsa jumped threw the air and sliced the centipede demon into 20 pieces killing the centipede demon.   
  
"That was to easy" Inu-yahsa said to himself. he turned to kagome who was covered in blood hands on her hips glaring at inu-yasha. "Thanks alot you covered me in blood now i need a bath." Kagome said angerly to Inu-yasha.  
  
"So my back hurts and i gotta pee" Inu-yasha stated running around. "What? Ok a little to much information for me to handle" Kagome stated to an Inu-yasha running around looking for a place to pee.   
  
But unknown to Kagome or Inu-yasha high in a tree a pair of red eyes where whatching Inu-yasha run around like a nut and Kagome get madder by the second. 


	4. Authors Noten really important please re...

A/N I know u guys probaly want to kill me for not updating but I've been very busy   
  
1. I had to go to North Carolina and Ohio with no computer  
  
2. A little writers block   
  
3. And today Thurs the 4th my cousion got into an car accident well in his case motorcycle accident so he's in the hospital with a broken arm and a maybe broken pelvise so his wife/future wife is with him and I'm stuck watching his two kids.  
  
So I will update as soon as possible if the runt of a daughter of his stays off my computer long enough for me to at least start writing the next chap. I might have to up the rating for a lot of blood and and some gore in the next chap or leave its up to u so plzzzz write me and tell me if I should up it or not.  
  
Ja ne   
  
Billyearnhartjr aka Sabrina 


End file.
